


Forgiveness

by Sunnylit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Boarding School, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Too Young for Anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnylit/pseuds/Sunnylit
Summary: Hannibal and Will attending the same kindergarten, a boarding school.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Hannibal fic. Sorry for bad English :(

Sitting on a bench, Hannibal closed the book that he was reading. A group of kids were chasing a ball at the other end of the yard. As long as they did not border Hannibal, he would just let them be. But right now, they were too loud.

Among the kids, Will was trying hard to get to the ball. Not that he was slow or weak, it just the other kids would not let him touch it. “Weird,” they said, and boys in this age dislike anyone not acting the same as the group.

_Why do you want to fit in with these people?_

_Why don’t you embrace your difference?_

Hannibal picked up his book and the bottle of water, then returned to his room.

 --

 “You can go play again, if there’s any point.” Hannibal tried to keep his voice flat, but the annoyance escaped from his throat.

Will looked at him, startled. He was asking Hannibal to join the game together. _Why Hannibal was so mean?_ Then Hannibal’s narrowed his eyes. _Not good. He preferred the book than to play with me._ And now his nostrils flared, just slightly. _He was trying to stop himself from something. Oh no, his right hand… Did he try to reach his pocket? His pencil? Not good at all!_

Will’s eyes reddened. He did not want this. His vision blurred. He could not see Hannibal clearly.

And then Alana heard the cry.

“Hannibal! What is this now?” Alana rushed in from the hallway. She was about to start the first class. Instead, she heard Will’s cry. Will was a quiet boy, almost hard to tell his emotion except when he was with Hannibal.

They were both smart kids. Too smart in their age. Alana always wondered what they would become. But before they grew up, they needed to learn how to communicate with friends properly.

Alana kneeled and held Will by his shoulders.

“That’s okay, Will. That’s okay. Hannibal?”

Hannibal pulled out his plaid square from his left pocket, “I’m sorry, Will.” He waited for Will to accept his offer of peace.

“Here, Will, look! Hannibal is giving you something.”

Will blinked his watery big blue eyes to look at Hannibal’s hand.

_It’s not something. It’s my favorite red and green handkerchief! Almost like a Christmas tree!_

Will held the handkerchief close to his eyes but could not make out the pattern.

“May I?” Hannibal asked before taking back the handkerchief to clean up Will’s face. His touch was light and soft. _He felt sorry for making me cry, but not his words. Which is okay, by now_. Will returned a big smile, which was Hannibal’s delight. He wished to see this every day, even if it meant to make Will cried first.

_A true bastard._ Will would never say the word out loud. But he knew this was the most accurate word to describe his friend. _Nakama._ Hannibal would correct him. _Whatever._

 --

 Will was playing with Winston. He was the most talented guard of the school. Jack usually let him spend his down time with Will before dinner. Then he would patrol the school one more time before sleep. Will would be sleeping by that time.

When Will was rubbing Winston’s belly, a quiet footstep came from the bench.

_Oh, he must come ask for his handkerchief. He couldn’t just give it to me, could he? It’s all dried tear and snot and may be sweat and dirt and Winston’s hair now. And he will wash it by hand. Just what he deserves!_

“Would you forgive me, Will?”

_Wait, he knew I didn’t forgive him yet? He must know it. Damn. Such a bitch and a half._

“Will?”

Looking up from Winston’s fluffy ears, Will saw Hannibal’s eyes, full of concern and uncertainty. _If it makes you feel so bad, can you not talk to me like that next time?_ Will sighed, because the same argument would keep coming up again and again. Like an old clock need a winding every day.

Instead, Will just said, “I forgive you.”

This time, it was Hannibal wore the big smile, teeth and all.

“Will!”

Hannibal sat down next to Will. On his back, Winston looked curiously between the two of them, panting with enthusiasm. Then Hannibal grabbed Will’s hands from Winston’s belly. While Will was distracted by the hands, Hannibal pressed his lips on Will’s left cheek softly.

In a second Hannibal moved away from Will’s cheek, he frowned. His nostrils flared on both sides and stopped breathing.

“What is that?” He demanded, blue creeping up from his neck.

“Winston licks,” Will stated the fact.

And the next second Hannibal did not know how Winston responded to the not a command.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, the pencil is for sketching. What do you think of a five-year-old? And watch your mouth, Will...


End file.
